1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for processing pixel data. More specifically, the present invention concerns image processing systems in which input pixel data is processed based on detected characteristics of the pixel data.
2. Incorporation by Reference
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 07/873,012, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,479, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Character Recognition”, Ser. No. 08/171,720, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,072, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Selecting Text And/Or Non-Text Blocks In A Stored Document”, Ser. No. 08/338,781, entitled “Page Analysis System”, Ser. No. 08/514,250, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,579, entitled “Block Selection System In Which Overlapping Blocks Are Decomposed”, Ser. No. 08/514,252, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,186, entitled “Feature Extraction System”, Ser. No. 08/664,674, entitled “System For Extracting Attached Text”, Ser. No. 08/751,677, entitled “Page Analysis System”, Ser. No. 08/834,856, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,944, entitled “Block Selection Review and Editing System”, Ser. No. 09/002,684, entitled “System For Analyzing Table Images”, Ser. No. 09/161,716, entitled “Color Block Selection”, and Ser. No. 09/222,860, entitled “Block Selection Of Table Features”, are herein incorporated as if set forth in full.